Toadette's Solo Basketball Shootout
by breath20k
Summary: Toadette is a great athlete in sports and in this story, she's going to shoot some hoops. How many baskets will Toadette score? Find out in this basketball story with Toadette!


**Toadette's Solo Basketball Shootout**

It's a beautiful day at Mushroom Stadium where Toadette is practicing her basketball skills. She smiled to herself and said, "I love to play basketball and it gives me great exercise! Now, let's do some shooting and I think that this calls for a solo shootout! Let's go!"

So off she went to the court for her solo shootout.

When Toadette got there, she said, "OK! Now all I need is the scoreboard, some basketballs, a referee, and I'm all set to play. First up, the scoreboard."

So Toadette came to the scoreboard controls and said, "Alright! For this one, let's do two minutes of shooting. Well, let's do it! Scoreboard, set the game's time limit to two minutes!"

The scoreboard agreed as the timer appeared on the screen, which shows two minutes. Toadette smiled and said, "Great! The time limit is set and I'm ready to play. Now, all I need is a referee and then, it's game time! Now who will be the referee of this game?"

"I am!" A voice replied

Toadette heard that voice and said, "Lakitu!"

Lakitu smiled and said, "Hey, Toadette! What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to shoot some hoops and I need you to be the referee so, do you think you can do that?" Toadette asked him.

Lakitu smiled and said, "Of course! It would be my pleasure to be the referee for this shootout and it looks like you have the time limit set for this game on the scoreboard! That's great news! Well then, let's shoot some hoops!"

Toadette agreed as the duo came to the court, ready to begin her shootout. Lakitu took out his whistle and said, "Alright, Toadette. You have two minutes to shoot as many baskets as you can. Remember, this is a solo shootout. OK?"

"OK!" Toadette agreed as she prepares to shoot her basketball.

Lakitu smiled and said, "Very well, then. The moment I blow this whistle, you may begin. Ready to shoot, Toadette?"

"I'm ready to go!" Toadette replied with a thumbs up.

Lakitu agreed with her decision and said, "Then without further ado, here we go! Ready..."

Toadette took a deep breath as she awaits the sound of Lakitu's whistle, aiming for the basket.

Lakitu held his whistle up to his lips, waited for a few seconds and then...

It's game time.

 _TWEET!_

With the whistle blown all across the court, Toadette took her first shot right away, scoring the first point of the game. The shootout is now underway as the timer starts counting down.

As the game goes on, Toadette kept on shooting like an athlete. Lakitu saw it all and said, "Wow! What a great shot by Toadette as she scored another basket and there's still one minute and thirty seconds left in the game. This is going to be a great shootout for the mushroom girl as she picked up another basket. Looks like Toadette is one amazing athlete, folks."

The scoreboard keeps on adding as the game timer reached one minute. Lakitu looked at the scoreboard and said, "One minute to go, Toadette! Keep it up!"

The shootout continued on as Toadette scored another basket and then, she scored again as the timer reached thirty seconds. Lakitu saw it all and said, "Another basket for Toadette with only thirty seconds left! This is going to be very close as she scored another one! Can she finish it before the buzzer? Only time will tell!"

After all of the shooting, the timer has reached its final countdown. Lakitu saw the timer and said, "Ten seconds left! 9, 8, 7, 6..."

Toadette saw the timer and decided to finish the shootout with a buzzer beater. She took out her final basketball, aimed very carefully, and released it with all of her might. Only five seconds separates her and the buzzer with Lakitu counting down the final seconds.

"5, 4..."

And then, the ball reached the rim and it began to spin like a whirlpool for a moment before slowing down. Toadette watched it very carefully as she awaits the buzzer with only three seconds remaining.

"3, 2, 1..."

Everything grew silent as the ball stops near the rim. It all comes down to this, the final basket of the game.

Toadette and Lakitu looked at the ball for the last time and then...

And then...

The moment came.

 _SWISH!_

 _BUZZ!_

The ball made it through the basket just as the buzzer went off. Lakitu saw it all and said, "It's the... _**BUZZER BEATER!**_ "

Toadette jumped for joy as she finished the shootout with a buzzer beater. Lakitu smiled and said, "Great job, Toadette! You got the final basket just in time and now, let's see how well you did after two minutes. Ready for the official results?"

"Of course I'm ready for this! Let's see it!" Toadette replied with a thumbs up.

Lakitu agreed with her and said, "Alright, then. Here we go! After two minutes of shooting, your final score in this shootout is..."

Toadette looked at the scoreboard as she awaits her final total after two minutes of shooting baskets. The process takes a few seconds and then...

 _DING!_

The scoreboard has the final score. Lakitu looked at it for a moment, smiled at Toadette and then...

The announcement has been made.

"Toadette, your final score is... _**50 POINTS!**_ "

Toadette can't believe it! She has made fifty baskets in two minutes as she hugged Lakitu with a big smile. Then Toadette said, "Wow! I made fifty baskets in this shootout and I'm so happy that I made the buzzer beater for the first time!"

"Of course you did!" Lakitu said with a smile, "Say, do you want to play again?"

Toadette smiled and said, "You bet!"

"Great! Then let's do it! Scoreboard, let's set the time limit for two minutes once again!" Lakitu said as the time limit is set once again. Then Toadette took her place with her basketball and lined up once more for another shootout. Lakitu smiled and said, "Ready for some more, Toadette?"

"You bet, Lakitu!" Toadette agreed with a thumbs up.

Lakitu smiled and said, "Then here we go!"

Then Lakitu blew the whistle once more as Toadette begins another shootout. What a great day for Toadette.


End file.
